


Today

by S_Nebulosa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pre-Relationship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Kara grieves the 27th anniversary of Krypton's destruction. Lena, like a real friend, shows up and helps Kara deal with her pain a little.





	Today

Some days were worse than others. On some days, the weight of it dragged her down and made it impossible to push off. On some days, even her super strengths wasn’t enough to lift the weight on her shoulders and the blanket of loss off her mind. Some days she just needed time for herself, time to mourn and to remember.

Today was one of those days. Today, the pain was just a little too much to bare. A little too heavy to carry. Today, she couldn’t bring herself to force her face into a smile. To act like every other day.

Today marked the day Krypton was destroyed. Today was 27 years after the destruction of Krypton.

It had taken her a while to find out, but Lena had used her L-Corp equipment and computational power available there to help Kara calculate her birthday. A few weeks ago, the duo had translated it from a Kryptonian day to an Earth day.

Lena had left for a brief moment and Kara couldn’t help it. She calculated the day Krypton exploded.

Today.

That day was today.

 

Kara had not put her phone on the charger last night, had forgotten and couldn’t care about the empty battery anymore. She hadn’t contacted anyone and was glad for the solitude. She’d told Alex she’d be busy today and only available for Supergirl if there was no other way. Alex had probably known something was up, but Kara was careful not tell her what exactly. Alex deserved to be kept away from depressing people like Kara at the moment. Alex still needed to heal herself, and Kara’s downcast mood would do nothing to help her.

No, Kara didn’t want to bring anyone in on her pity party. She’d curled herself up in a blanket and sagged down on her couch ready to spend the rest of the day lying like that. Ready to not move for almost 24-hours.

She had miscalculated Lena in her equation for a perfectly lonely day, however. She’d kind of forgotten about her friend until there was a knock on her door in the middle of the day.

Kara pulled a pillow over her head, hoping whoever it was would just go away. But then, she’d heard her voice. Lena was calling for her. Asking if she was home. If she was okay. Telling her to please give a sign of life.

Still, Kara hoped she’d go away. Hoped that if she ignored Lena, she’d let it go for today. Tomorrow, Kara could talk to her. Could tell her she’s still alive. Tomorrow, Kara could deal with it tomorrow.

But Lena didn’t leave. The knocking stopped and Kara listened for receding footsteps. She didn’t hear any. She heard Lena tapping on her phone screen.

“Alex Danvers, Alex, Alex,” Lena whispered to the door.

The moment Kara realised that meant Lena was about to call Alex to ask where Kara was, she shot up. Lena couldn’t call Alex. If she did, keeping Alex far away from her misery would have failed. Alex would know immediately that Kara had lied. Would come over. Alex couldn’t see her like this.

Kara opened the door and Lena’s voice drifted towards her.

“Oh, hey! You’re h-” Lena’s eyes met Kara’s sunken ones. “Oh, Kara. What’s wrong?” She went from happy to concerned in a split of a second and Kara tried to lie. To put her mind at ease and tell her she was fine, just- just tired. Or just needing a day off. Just not ready for work.

They all sounded like weak excuses. Kara couldn’t even muster up the energy to think of a better one. She just looked at Lena and knew she didn’t have to lie. Lena could see, Lena could tell. So Kara didn’t lie. Kara didn’t say she was fine.

Instead, she stumbled forward and dropped her head on Lena’s shoulder. Gripped the fabric of Lena’s coat tightly in her hands and didn’t let go.

Lena’s arms wrapped around her. Her soft embrace everything Kara needed. Their bodies moulded together perfectly as if Lena was made to comfort Kara. Kara knew they fit together as seamlessly the other way around. Kara’s body was made to comfort Lena as well.

She didn’t stop to think about that though, as big tears rolled down her cheeks. She’d thought she’d done enough crying for an entire year by the time the sun came up but she was wrong.

Lena gently stroked Kara’s back as she guided them inside, closing the door behind her without letting go of the blonde. They sat down on the couch and Lena pulled Kara impossibly closer. Her hands holding on tight, one on Kara’s back and one gently stroking her hair. Lena didn’t tell her it was going to be okay, she didn’t say it would all be better. She said it was okay to cry, she told Kara to let it go. That she was here for her.

Lena said all the right things and that made Kara cry even more.

When she was done crying, Lena took a moment to shrug off her coat, now adorned with a large wet spot on the left shoulder, before she held Kara tightly to her body again.

She asked Kara if she needed anything and Kara just replied with “You,” because Kara really just needed Lena. Lena nodded and told Kara she’d be here as long as Kara needed her to be.

 

Lena didn’t leave until the next morning, after they’ve watched several movies and stayed up all night because Kara didn’t want to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the shrapnel of Krypton flying past her eyes. Saw herself in her pod, alone. Saw the people she ones knew who had all died.

Just before the crack of dawn Kara did fall asleep, sheer exhaustion winning it from trauma. Lena tucked her in, charged her phone and texted Alex that Kara needed a day off from Supergirl duties. She’d deal with Snapper in person.

Lena looked behind her one more time, Kara was sleeping peacefully, her features finally soft and relaxed devoid of any signs of burden. Silently, she slipped out and headed for CatCo to begin her own day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I was sad so this is sad. I wrote it and didn't look back so please point out any mistakes or errors so I can fix them.


End file.
